harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pansy Parkinson
* Rodzina Parkinson |dom = Slytherin |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)'' *** Brygada Inkwizycyjna *** Gang Dracona Malfoya * Rodzina Parkinson * Lord Voldemort ** Śmierciożercy |aktor = * Genevieve Gaunt * Lauren Shotton * Scarlett Byrne }} Pansy Parkinson (ur. między 1 września 1979 r. a 31 sierpnia 1980 w Wielkiej Brytanii lub w Irlandii) — czarownica czystej krwi, uczennica Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1991–1998, gdzie została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Była zakochana w Draconie Malfoyu. Należała do Gangu Dracona Malfoya i Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. Biografia Wczesne życie Pansy urodziła między 1 września 1979 r. a 31 sierpnia 1980 r. na terenach Wielkiej Brytanii lub Irlandii. W wieku jedenastu lat dostała swój list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, w którym została poinformowana o przyjęciu do tej placówki. Jak większość czarodziejów, swoje pierwsze magiczne zakupy zrobiła prawdopodobnie na ulicy Pokątnej. Swoją różdżkę odziedziczyła po którymś ze swoich przodków lub kupiła ją w sklepie u Ollivandera. Edukacja w Hogwarcie 1991/1992 mały|150x150|lewo|Pansy wraz z Hermioną Granger przed Ceremonią Przydziału 1 września 1991 roku Pansy, prawdopodobnie wraz z rodzicami, pojawiła się na peronie 9¾. Następnie możliwe, że pożegnała się z rodzicami i wsiadła do ekspresu Londyn-Hogwart o godzinie 11. Tuż przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, profesor McGonagall wytłumaczyła nowym uczniom zasady panujące w szkole. Podczas ceremonii przydziału jedenastolatka została przydzielona do Slytherinu. Niedługo później zaprzyjaźniła się z osobami ze swojego domu, Draconem Malfoyem, w którym szybko się zauroczyła, Vincentem Crabbe'em, Gregorem Goyle'em oraz swoimi współlokatorkami z dormitorium; Dafne Greengrass, nieznaną dziewczyną w okularach oraz prawdopodobnie czarownicami półkrwi — Millicentą Bulstrode i Tracey Davis. Możliwe, że przyjaźniła się również z Blaisem Zabinim oraz Teodorem Nottem. Pansy i Draco zostali przywódcami wśród swoich przyjaciół, co wykorzystywali do gnębienia i zastraszania innych uczniów. Podczas pierwszej lekcji latania, którą Slytherin miał z Gryffindorem, Ślizgonka droczyła się z Parvati Patil, która broniła Gryfona Neville'a Longbottoma, kiedy Malfoy wyrzucił jego przypominajkę. Pansy nie zyskała wielu przyjaciół. 1992/1993 31 października ponownie, po 50 latach, została otwarta Komnata Tajemnic, z której wydostał się bazyliszek, który przez cały rok szkolny petryfikował uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Dziewczyna nie musiała przejmować się zagrożeniem, ponieważ była czystej krwi. Wśród spetryfikowanych była Hermiona, której Pansy szczerze nie znosiła z powodu statusu krwi. 1993/1994 mały|100x100|rights|Pansy na 3 roku Podczas podróży do Hogwartu w pociągu Hogwart-Ekspres pojawili się dementorzy. Poszukiwali oni Syriusza Blacka, który w tamte wakacje uciekł z więzienia dla czarodziejów, Azkabanu. Podczas tych poszukiwań, Harry Potter podczas inspekcji zemdlał w obecności dementora. Pansy była jednym z uczniów Slytherinu, którzy przez resztę roku szkolnego z tego powodu nabijali się z Harry'ego. mały|lewo|200x200|Pansy opiekująca się Draco Malfoyem Podczas pierwszej lekcji Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, przedmiotu nauczanego przez gajowego, Rubeusa Hagrida, Draco został zaatakowany przez hipogryfa Hardodzioba, ponieważ podszedł do niego, ignorując polecenia profesora i znieważył stworzenie. Chciał przez to spowodować wyrzucenie Hagrida ze szkoły. Pansy po ataku była cała we łzach i martwiąc się o kolegę, odwiedziła Malfoya w skrzydle szpitalnym. Później opiekowała się ranami Draco, który przesadzał z nimi, by być w centrum uwagi oraz chciał, żeby gajowy został wyrzucony ze szkoły i miał problemy z Ministerstwem Magii. Ostatecznie udało mu się to, ponieważ została zaplanowana egzekucja Hardodzioba, ku radości dziewczyny i jej przyjaciół''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka). 1994/1995 Do Hogwartu przybyły dwie szkoły magii, Akademia Magii Beauxbatons oraz Instytut Magii Durmstrang, by wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym zorganizowanym po dłuższej przerwie. Zmianą w składzie nauczycielskim był nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Alastor Moody (w rzeczywistości Bartemiusz Crouch Junior po zażyciu eliksiru wielosokowego). Nowy profesor na swoich lekcjach prezentował trzy niewybaczalne zaklęcia, czego Pansy była świadkiem. mały|100x100|lewo|Pansy śmiejąca się z Hermiony Pansy była wśród uczniów, którzy ochoczo udzielali informacji dziennikarce Ricie Skeeter, która pisała do „Proroka Codziennego” nieprawdziwe artykuły na temat Harry'ego Pottera, Rubeusa Hagrida i Hermiony Granger. Jedną z tych informacji był rzekomy romans Harry'ego Pottera i Hermiony Granger. Nastolatkę bardzo bawiły odznaki z napisem „Potter cuchnie”, które były przekazywane wokół przez jej kolegów Ślizgonów i śmiała się, gdy Draco rzucił zaklęcie ''Densaugeo, które przypadkowo trafiło Hermionę. Kiedy Malfoy i Harry rozpoczęli pojedynek na środku korytarza, pozostawili Hermionę z tymczasowo powiększonymi przednimi zębami. mały|mały|Pansy podczas koncertu na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, na który udała się z Draco Pansy towarzyszyła Draco na balu w Boże Narodzenie. Miała na sobie plisowane, różowe szaty. Była oburzona, widząc słynnego gracza qudditcha, Wiktora Kruma adorującego Hermionę Granger na balu oraz gdy w „Proroku Codziennym” pojawił się artykuł, w którym było napisane, że Hermiona wyglądała oszałamiająco na balu. W tym roku szkolnym Pansy została pokazana z nieco innej strony, łagodniej niż zwykle. Zostało pokazane, że (mimo iż później próbowała to ukryć) okazała zamiłowanie dla jednorożców podczas lekcji opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Dziewczyna podczas lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami nosiła zegarek. Niuchacz próbował ukąsić ją w nadgarstek, na którym go nosiła, aby zdobyć ten przedmiot. 1995/1996 lewo|mały|200x200|Pansy podczas lekcji Wróżbiarstwa, podczas kontroli Umbridge. Podczas tego roku szkolnego została prefektem Slytherinu wraz z Draco. Podczas przejażdżki do szkoły, Pansy podzieliła się z Malfoyem, że testrale ciągną powozy. Na stanowisku nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią pojawiła się Dolores Umbridge – okrutna czarownica z Ministerstwa Magii o cukierkowym uśmiechu, lubująca się w różu. W późniejszym czasie, Umbridge stworzyła grupę zwaną Brygadą Inkwizycyjną, której członkiem została Parkinson. Gdy Hagrid był nieobecny w szkole, profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly–Plank zajęła jego stanowisko nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Podczas jednej z lekcji, Malfoy naśladował Hermionę poprzez podnoszenie ręki zbyt entuzjastycznie, co spowodowało, że Pansy wrzasnęła ze śmiechu. Na lekcjach uczyli się o nieśmiałkach. Gdy Hagrid powrócił do szkoły, dziewczyna grubiańsko odparła podczas lekcji Hagrida do Umbridge, że trudno było go zwykle zrozumieć, gdy mówił oraz, że wszyscy nienawidzą jego przedmiotu, przy czym chichotała. Podczas jednego z meczów quidditcha, dziewczyna poleciła swoim przyjaciołom ze Slytherinu, by zaśpiewali „Weasley naszym królem”. Ta piosenka kpiła z Rona Weasleya i reszty członków drużyny Gryffindoru. Pansy próbowała zaniepokoić Harry'ego przed meczem, mówiąc mu, że Kasjusz Warrington planował strącić go z miotły. Potter pozostał niewzruszony podczas rozmowy i odpowiedział, że celność Warringtona jest tak żałosna, że bałby się dopiero wtedy, gdyby celował w osobę obok. Później, gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego Potter i Cho Chang na randce w Walentynki, Pansy obraziła ich. Kiedy członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a próbowali uciec przed członkami Brygady Inkwizycyjnej z Pokoju Życzeń pod koniec tego roku szkolnego, Pansy szukała członka grupy G.D. w łazience dla dziewcząt, z Pokoju Życzeń zabrała ze sobą listę z podpisami jako dowód. Dziewczyna i inni członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej zostali oszukany podczas buntu uczniów: po odejściu dwójki Gryfonów, Freda i George'a Weasleyów z Hogwartu. Parkinson opuściła jeden dzień lekcji, ponieważ dostała klątwą, która sprawiła, że wyrosła jej para rogów. 1996/1997 W drodze do Hogwartu Pansy siedziała w jednych z przedziałów ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze Slytherinu, wśród nich był Blaise Zabini, z którym dziewczyna wdała się dyskusje oraz Draco, który położył swoją głowę na kolanach Pansy, która gładziła jego włosy z uśmiechem i której to nie przeszkadzało. Wyglądała jakby każdy chciał być na jej miejscu. Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się sugestią Malfoya, że on może nie wrócić na swój siódmy rok oraz była pod wrażeniem, że dostał swój Mroczny Znak. Harry Potter odniósł wrażenie, że dziewczyna i Malfoy byli przytulniejsi, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Gdy pociąg się zatrzymał, Parkinson wyciągnęła swoją rękę do Draco. Chłopak powiedział jej, żeby poszła bez niego, ponieważ chciał sprawdzić, czy Potter naprawdę go śledził, gdyż wydawało mu się, że widział jego trampki. mały|100x100|rights|Pansy siedząca przy stole Slytherinu Podczas powitalnej uczty Albus Dumbledore ogłosił, że nowym profesorem obrony przed czarną magią został Severus Snape. Parkinson z innymi uczniami Slytherinu, krzyczeli i klaskali na tę wiadomość, za wyjątkiem Draco, który wciąż zastawiał się czy jego decyzja o zostaniu śmierciożercą była dobra. Do grona pedagogicznego dołączył profesor Horacy Slughorn, który zajął stanowisko profesora od eliksirów. Pansy nie była wśród uczniów, którzy osiągnęli zaawansowany poziom owutemów z eliksirów. Późniejszym czasie, gdy Harry odkrył, że Malfoy stoi za wysłaniem do skrzydła szpitalnego Katie Bell, chłopak przeklął Draco, rzucając na niego zaklęcie „Sectumsempra”. Zaraz po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości, Pansy poszła odwiedzić Dracona w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pod koniec roku szkolnego dyrektor szkoły został zabity przez Severusa Snape'a, a uczniowie brali udział w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Po którym Dumbledore, został pochowany obok szkolnego jeziora. 1997/1998 mały|100x100|lewo|Pansy w podróży do Hogwartu na swój ostatni rok 1 sierpnia Ministerstwo Magii zostało przejęte przez Voldemorta. Pansy nie miała problemu z śmierciożercami, ponieważ była czystej krwi oraz z tego powodu, mogła bez obaw rozpocząć swój siódmy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Była obecna podczas podróży do Hogwartu, kiedy śmierciożercy zatrzymali pociąg szukając Harry'ego Pottera. Nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu został Severus Snape, a nauczycielami mugoloznawstwa oraz obrony przed czarną magią zostali bliźniacy: Alecto i Amycus Carrow. mały|rights|200x200|Pansy wydająca Harry'ego 1 maja 1998 roku Czarny Pan wraz ze swoją armią śmierciożerców zbliżał się do Hogwartu, by zaoferować uczniom, że kiedy oddadzą mu Harry'ego Pottera to ten oszczędzi ich wszystkich. Gdy wszyscy byli w Wielkiej Sali, Pansy była jedyną osobą, która chciała wydać Pottera. Uczniowie z trzech domów: Gryffindoru, Ravenclawu oraz Hufflepuffu w rezultacie wyciągnęli swoje różdżki, nie chcieli wydać Gryfona. Profesor McGonagall kazała odejść wszystkim uczniom Slytherinu, począwszy od Pansy. Parkinson opuściła Hogwart z innymi uczniami Slytherinu i prawdopodobnie nie była wśród nielicznych, którzy wrócili jako posiłki podczas Bitwy o Hogwart z profesorem Slughornem. Zamiast tego mogła być pośród uczniów Slytherinu, o których Voldemort powiedział Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, że przyszli dołączyć do niego. Było to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ wydawała się przerażona myślą, że Czarny Pan zaatakował szkołę. Istnieje również małe prawdopodobieństwo, że w ogóle walczyła po którejś stronie. Późniejsze życie Nie są znane losy Pansy po drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów oraz o jej wiele późniejszym życiu. Podobno wyjechała wówczas z kraju, ale nie są to potwierdzone informacje. Przyjaźń z Draco widocznie zakończyła się po ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie. Miała prawdopodobnie złamane serce, ponieważ Draco odtrącił jej uczucia i związał się z Astorią Greengrass, młodszą siostrą Dafne. Wygląd mały|lewo|200x200|Pansy w mundurku szkolnym Pansy miała brązowe włosy i oczy oraz lekko skośne oczy. Harry Potter uważał, że Pansy miała surowe rysy twarzy lub twarz przypominającą pysk mopsa. Na tę opinię mogła wpłynąć wrogość gryfona względem przyjaciela dziewczyny, Dracona Malfoya. Jednak dziewczyna została opisana przez Ritę Skeeter, w jednym z jej artykułów, jako ładna i żywa. To mogło być równie dobrze, po prostu pochlebstwo ze strony Rity. Osobowość Pansy podobnie jak reszta Slytherinu nienawidziła Gryffindoru. Próbowała zaimponować osobie, w której się zakochała Draconowi Malfoyowi, zastraszając, dręcząc oraz drwiąc z innych uczniów, szczególnie uczniów Gryffindoru. Była złośliwa oraz sadystyczna. Parkinson miała najwyraźniej kiedyś przyjaciółkę z Gryffindoru — Parvati Patil lub przynajmniej szanowała dziewczynę. Wydaje się, że przyjaźń ta, przestała istnieć jeszcze przed piątym rokiem. Podczas pierwszej lekcji latania, Ślizgonka nie pochwalała Parvati, która broniła swojego kolegę Neville'a Longbottoma. Powiedziała, że „nigdy nie myślała, że Parvati lubi tłustych, małych mazgai”. Podobnie jak inni Ślizgoni sprzymierzyła się z Hufflepuffem wspierając Cedrika Diggory'ego, którego uważali za „prawdziwego reprezentanta turnieju” w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Prawdopodobnie robiła to nie z życzliwości, czy z szacunku do Puchona a z pragnienia dogryzienia lub zrobienia z Harry'ego Pottera, którego zarówno ona, jak i pozostali Ślizgoni, lekceważyła. Jednak później zwróciła się do Cedrika „przystojny”, kiedy zobaczyła byłą dziewczynę Diggory'ego wraz z Harrym. Mogła to zrobić, żeby wywołać zazdrość u Gryfona lub namieszać między nimi. Hermiona Granger określiła Pansy jako „cięższą niż skonsternowany troll”''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Była strasznie zazdrosna o Dracona Malfoya, np w 1996 r. wspomniawszy o powodzeniu Ginny Weasley wśród chłopców, uważnie obserwowała reakcję Malfoya. Była zafascynowana jednorożcami, mimo że próbowała to ukryć. Sądząc po rozbawieniu Pansy, kiedy Blaise Zabini powiedział niegrzeczny komentarz o tym, że Ginny Weasley była „brudną zdrajczynią krwi”Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), jej przyjaźń z uprzedzonym wówczas Draconem Malfoyem oraz postawa, jaką wyraziła przed Bitwą o Hogwart, mogą świadczyć o tym, że mocno ceniła znaczenie czystości krwi. Pomimo swojej złośliwości, Pansy była ostatecznie o słabej woli tchórzem, nie zdolną do myślenia i działania dla samej siebie. Podążała ślepo za Malfoyem i jego bandą. Umiejętności magiczne * 'Obrona przed Czarną Magią: Pansy uczyła się obrony przed czarną magią w roku szkolnym 1996/1997, którego wówczas nauczał — Severus Snape. Dziewczyna musiała zdobyć wysokie wyniki z SUMÓW, skoro dalej uczyła się tego przedmiotu. * '''Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: Ślizgonka uczęszczała na te zajęcia od swojego trzeciego roku wraz z Harrym Potterem, Nevillem Longbottomem, Ronem Weasleyem, Hermioną Granger oraz innymi uczniami z ich rocznika. Relacje Draco Malfoy mały|lewo|100x100|Obiekt zainteresowań - Draco Malfoy Możliwe że znali się jeszcze przed dostaniem listu z Hogwartu. Pansy od początku imponował Draco, był on chłopcem o zdolnościach przywódczych, więc bez problemu, w krótkim czasie otoczył się odpowiednimi osobami. Dziewczyna szybko się w nim zauroczyła, a chłopak prawdopodobnie traktował ją jako „przyjaciółkę”. Podczas ceremonii oboje trafili do Slytherinu. Na trzecim roku, Ślizgonka czule się nim opiekowała, kiedy złamał rękę na pierwszej lekcji Opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami przez Hardodzioba, ignorując słowa profesora. Bardzo się o niego martwiła oraz była zaniepokojona. Na czwartym roku była jego partnerką podczas balu bożonarodzeniowego''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). Zostali prefektami na piątym roku i dołączyli do Brygady Inkwizycyjnej. W następnym roku szkolnym siedzieli razem w pociągu. Draco położył swoją głowę na kolanach dziewczyny, a Pansy gładziła jego włosy. Była wyraźnie z tego zadowolona. Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się, gdy zasugerował, że może nie wrócić na ostatni rok nauki oraz ucieszyła się, gdy powiedział, że dostał Mroczny Znak. Możliwe, że po wojnie ich kontakt zanikł. Draco zmienił swoje poglądy na temat czystości krwi, spowodowanymi wydarzeniami z ostatniego roku w Hogwartu, które prawdopodobnie przyczyniły się do tego. Malfoy ożenił się z Astorią Greengrass, która była bardziej tolerancyjna względem mugoli i czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Draco i Astoria doczekali się syna, Scorpiusa. Hermiona Granger mały|100x100|rights|Hermiona Granger Pansy poznała Hermionę Granger jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem Uczty Powitalnej. Obie rozpoczęły swój pierwszy rok i czekały na swój przydział przez Tiarę Przydziału do poszczególnego domu. Dziewczyny szły koło siebie podczas drogi do Wielkiej Sali. Wówczas Hermiona opowiadała Pansy o suficie w Wielkiej Sali. Była to jedyna koleżeńska rozmowa pomiędzy dziewczętami. Gdy Parkinson dowiedziała się, że jej nowo poznana koleżanka była mugolaczką, zaczęła publicznie wyśmiewać Granger, kpiąc z jej pochodzenia oraz wyglądu. Pansy wraz z Malfoyem wyśmiewała się i dokuczała Gryfonce. Granger znosiła jej obelgi, ale sama szczerze jej nienawidziła. Ślizgonka była oburzona tym, że Gryfonka była z Wiktorem Krumem na balu bożonarodzeniowym i również, kiedy została skomentowała w Proroku Codziennym jako „oszałamiająca”. Gryfoni mały|lewo|100x100|Członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a Pansy nienawidziła i nie dogadywała się z uczniami z innych domów, szczególnie nie lubiła się uczniami z Gryffindoru. Jedną z osób, którym Ślizgonka dokuczała był Neville Longbottom. Przygryzała też Ginny Weasley, Ronowi Weasley. Gardziła szczególnie rodziną Weasleyów, ponieważ byli zdrajcami krwi. Inni Ślizgoni rights|200x200|mały|Pansy wraz z Blaisem Zabini Pansy prawdopodobnie przyjaźniła się z Blaisem Zabinim, obok którego siedziała podczas drogi na swój szósty rok. Dziewczyna wdała się w nim dyskusję o członkach Klubu Ślimaka. Możliwe, że przyjaźniła się ze swoimi współlokatorkami: Dafne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, nieznaną dziewczyną w okularach. Mało prawdopodobne, że zadawała się także z Millicentą Bulstrode, która była czarownicą półkrwi. Parkinson trzymała się głównie z Vincentem Crabbe'em, Gregorem Goyle'em i Draconem Malfoyem. Nauczyciele Pansy prawdopodobnie nie lubiła nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i gajowego Hogwartu, który był półolbrzymem. Kiedy Dolores Umbridge przyszła skontrolować lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Pansy została zapytana o lekcje. Skorzystała z okazji, by otwarcie skrytykować profesora. Jako że była w Slytherinie, to bywała faworyzowana przez opiekuna swojego domu, Severusa Snape, którego podobnie jak inni Ślizgoni szanowała i cieszyła się z jego drwin i dokuczania uczniom Gryffindoru. Dołączyła do innych uczniów Slytherinu, którzy oklaskiwali profesora, kiedy ten w końcu, na jej szóstym roku, został nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Prawdopodobnie Snape dużo wymagał od Pansy oraz był z niej zadowolony. Wybrał ją na prefekta na piątym roku nauki Parkinson, chyba że prefektów wybiera sam dyrektor. Prawdopodobnie jak połowa Slytherinu nienawidziła Albusa Dumbledore'a lub prawdopodobnie chciała się tym przypodobać Draconowi Malfoyowi. Etymologia * ''Pansy to imię oznaczające bratek. W wiktoriańskim języku kwiatów bratek ma wiele znaczeń, ale najbardziej trafne w stosunku do tej Ślizgonki zdają się być: „''królujesz w moich myślach''” i „''udręka''”, z racji tego, że była nieszczęśliwie zakochana w Draconie Malfoyu. * Parkinson natomiast kojarzy się ze zwyrodnieniową chorobą ośrodkowego układu nerwowego, należącą do chorób układu pozapiramidowego. Za kulisami * Pansy nie została nawet wymieniona w książce „Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic”. * J. K. Rowling przyznała, że nie cierpi Pansy i z tego powodu nie wydała jej za Malfoya. * W filmach Pansy grały trzy aktorki, kolejno: Genevieve Gaunt, Lauren Shotton i Scarlett Byrne. * Pansy nie pojawiła się w filmowej adaptacji Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, gdzie zamiast jej na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, pojawiła się uczennica z Akademii Magii Beauxbatons, która tańczyła z partnerem Ślizgonki, Draconem Malfoyem. * Imię Pansy kontynuuje wzór nadawania imion kwiatów w serii. Na przykład w pokoleniu Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, pojawiły się trzy kobiety noszące imiona kwiatów: Lily Evans, Narcyza Malfoy i Petunia Evans. W czasie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów pojawiły się kolejne trzy bohaterki, które nosiły imiona kwiatów: Pansy, Fleur Delacour i Lavender Brown. W kolejnym pokoleniu, już po wojnie, znalazła się córka Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger Rose, także córka Harry'ego Pottera i Ginny Weasley, Lily. Warto również wspomnieć, że Madame Pomfrey ma również imię po kwiecie, Poppy co po angielsku, oznacza mak. * W drugiej filmowej adaptacji Insygniów Śmierci, Pansy została wysłana do lochów wraz z innymi Ślizgonami za karę za to, że chcieli wydać Harry'ego Voldemortowi. Ta część filmów była kontrowersyjna dla fandomu, ponieważ nie było to zgodne z charakterem McGonagall, by wysyłać uczniów do lochów. * Pojawiła się teoria kwestionująca motywy Pansy, by oddać Harry'ego Voldemortowi podczas bitwy; Czy to był oczywisty pomysł ukazania, że była okrutną osobą, jak często była pokazana w każdej książce i filmie należącym do serii, czy szczerze wierzyła, że jeśli zostanie przekazany, to Czarny Pan nie zaatakuje szkoły. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Pottermore de:Pansy Parkinson en:Pansy Parkinson es:Pansy Parkinson et:Pansy Parkinson fi:Pansy Parkinson fr:Pansy Parkinson it:Pansy Parkinson ja:パンジー・パーキンソン nl:Patty Park no:Petrea Parkasen pt-br:Pansy Parkinson ro:Pansy Parkinson ru:Пэнси Паркинсон uk:Пенсі Паркінсон Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Członkowie Brygady Inkwizycyjnej Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1991 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1980 Kategoria:Rodzina Parkinson Kategoria:Członkowie Gangu Malfoya